


fool: rank up

by mother_hearted



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei may be full of shit but at least he's not alone in that boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fool: rank up

Unsurprisingly, it's Junpei's poor impulse control that leaves him weak and groveling in Minato's bed. 

Shirt pulled up over his stomach, Junpei's voice is all whine because _seriously_ , "We have to stop getting ramen with Kenji. He keeps telling lies that appeal to my stomach! Dude, I am so bloated right now."

While Junpei stews in his life being _the worst,_ Minato doesn't even budge beside him. He's been catching up with the billions of strangers Junpei has stopped trying to figure out how he even knows. A sent notice pops up on his cell phone screen before Minato barely turns his head. He could at least appropriately acknowledge Junpei's pain. 

Jerk.

"Wait twenty minutes and you'll be fine."

The keyboard on his phone starts clicking again. Junpei drops his head heavily into his pillow. It figures that while Kenji let Minato beg off, he egged Junpei on. A gurgle sounds in his gut, prompting Junpei to press his hands against his source of discomfort. Skin warm, it's better than nothing. Maybe he can take a nap, they're free for the rest of the day, long as he doesn't sleep on his stomach? Should be okay.

Junpei's about to put his grand plan in action when Minato drops his phone to the floor beside the bed, only to roll over and settle next to Junpei. His hand lands gentle but firm on his exposed stomach, sneaking between Junpei's own slightly sweating palms. Minato's hand is dry but not uncomfortably so, Junpei watches the slow clockwise circles he rubs into the skin. Blood, warm and tingling, flushes through his cheeks. 

No one's ever touched his stomach before, okay, no one outside his doctor, and Mitsuru-senpai once, who needed to know if he'd broken a rib. A dumb expression surfaces across his face, the kind artists slap on caricatures so no one takes them seriously.

Minato is taking rubbing Junpei's stomach very seriously and Junpei's mouth parts open. He makes the mistake of letting his eyes meet Minato's. They stare back, like they always do, because Minato, even soft eyed like he is now, can stare down anyone. 

In tv and movies, Junpei never bought the scenes where people look into each others eyes and wanna jump each other. It never did anything for him except now Minato is looking at him and his hand is grazing the meager coarse hair below his belly button and 

that is a boner, he totally has a boner. 

Junpei prays that when he slowly grabs his jacket to drape over his lap without looking away from Minato he won't notice. 

Minato notices. 

Incredulity flickers over his features before he settles on exasperation. 

"Junpei."

"What?"

He does not squawk but his voice comes out a little high. Minato moves his hand away unhurriedly, eyes suddenly sharp. Junpei's cock twitches. _Don't look at him like that._

"Seriously?"

"You were touching me, I didn't expect it to feel like that!"

"Not that," Minato grounds out, one hand flying to his own forehead. It relieves Junpei to see his normally unflappable boyfriend flustered and off his game. Junpei may be full of shit but at least he's not alone in that boat. "How did you think you could hide in front of me?"

There is no dignified answer and Junpei does not try to grasp for one.

"I don't know, it seemed better than being _really obvious_. Maybe I didn't want you picking on me!"

Flat look.

"Nu-uh, shut up, it's true! Wow, Junpei gets totally excited over nothing, shocker!"

He is maybe a little defensive because it's not like they were even kissing, they weren't doing anything the least bit sexy. And his erection hasn't gone done at all.

"You're not the only one."

Minato's voice has a noticeable strain to it when he says that. 

"Huh?"

"Just because I'm wearing my heavy slacks today..."

Silence. 

Junpei impulsively looks at Minato's crotch. A pillow suddenly attempts to suffocate him. His boyfriend is such a jerk.

"You're such a jerk!" Junpei muffle shouts through the pillow, squirming viciously away from his future murder weapon. His stomach sloshes, waves of junk going straight to his bladder. "Er, rain check?"

Minato looks down at him, bangs obscuring his face like usual. If they ever get busy, Junpei's gonna have to get him on his back to remember he has two eyes instead of one. His dick twitches again and reminds him life is awful because if he doesn't calm down at all his bladder will explode. He's going to his mental grab bag of unsexy thoughts when Minato speaks,

"Do you want me to be here when you get back?"

"Uh."

Junpei is so uncool. He knows what Minato is putting down but his brain flickers between wondering what Minato's cock feels like and how nasty damp mud houses were in whatever era they learned about last week. His dick is equally confused. He shouldn't have reached so quick for the grab bag.

"Or I could leave," Minato continues evenly. "And go jerk off in my room."

Oh my god.

"Oh my god," Junpei mentally pulls the brim of his hat down over his eyes. "Just... give me ten minutes." And with a boost of hormones, Junpei only groans once while flinging himself off his bed. Can't look back, only sends a heartfelt thanks to god that everyone has club or plans and that the dorm is deserted. Every single horrifying bug that could crawl out from the mud and into your ear while you sleep convinces his dick to soften enough that relief is sweet and instant. 

It only serves to make him aware of him rapidly thudding heart. They're going to have sex. This is the most _hell yeah_ and _holy shit_ moment of his life. 

There's a paranoid fear Minato won't be there anymore but then Junpei's opening the door to reveal Minato sliding under Junpei's sheets naked.

Junpei chokes. 

_Super attractive Iori._

"M-Minato --!"

Minato stares back as caught off guard as he ever will be.

"I thought you'd take longer."

"Uhhhhh."

"I wanted to lull you into a false sense of security and then surprise you."

His shameless way of speaking knocks through Junpei's wall of nerves like a wrecking ball. Completely disarmed, all Junpei can do is sigh indignantly, only for a wave of pure mushy affection to roll right through him.

His clothes are tossed in a messy heap on the floor when he all but tackles Minato.

"Never fear, Junpei the love god is here!"

"Oh my god." Minato echoes not unlike Junpei from before. 

(It ends with Minato coming all over his chin, laughing at Junpei's look of outrage only to hiccup and struggle when Junpei goes limp on top of him.

Operation: Mutual Dick Touching is a success.)


End file.
